1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a slider zipper for a reclosable package. More particularly, the slider zipper typically is leak-resistant and achieves a high burst strength (i.e., a high force is required to separate the zipper profiles).
2. Description of the Prior Art
While slider zippers are typically well-received by the consumer, many manufacturers find the slider zipper to be too costly and inefficient in their manufacturing process to continue to be viable. Manufacturers may seek improvements in the slider zippers with respect to internal opening force (i.e., burst strength); ability to stay closed over tight radius rollers during conversion; end stomp pull off forces; reduced hermeticity in response to clip or profile preactivation; leakage caused by portions of the clip or slider extending through the zipper profile; and difficulties in duplex installation, due to clip insertion issues.